Creep
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Songfic Some things are better dark like chocolate, and this story! Post HBP....and again kinda dark. The disclaimer goes here, I don't own the characters and the song is Creep by Radiohead.


_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry _

The room he stood in was still the same. The dungeons still maintained the appearance of a potions sanctuary but there was not one thing that hadn't been brutally shaken by an earthquake of change. Dumbledore was dead – by his hand. The intent and purpose of the event was still shrouded in a mystery that was contained by his soul – his soul alone. Still, the facts were that Dumbledore was dead, and his most recent crime – which he regarded as a million times has heinous as Dumbledore's death - would soon have the entire body of Hogwarts demanding the blood of Severus Snape. He stood there numb to everything but the taste of Hermione Granger that still rested upon his tongue.

_  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special _

He didn't know why he had come back. Perhaps he sought some sort of closure, but what shocked him even more was the sight of his former student crying in his quarters. She looked up at him through a film of tears and as the memory flashed across his mind his heart experienced the same pang of guilt as it did when he stumbled upon her.

"Is it true what they're saying?"

He stood unable to respond.

"Did you kill him?" She asked as intensity swelled her grief-cracked voice.

She was the brightest witch he had ever come across and even as she indicted him he couldn't help but return to the disgusting and perverse thoughts that had plagued him since he realized she was now a young woman.

'If only I could….' He stopped his thoughts before they would return him to the same erotic display that would play in his mind whenever he thought of her.

'What the hell is wrong with you? She's a student- more than that she's a child' He chastised himself.__

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here 

Before he knew it that 'child' was pounding his chest, as she screamed out asking for the truth.

"Did you kill him? Is it true? Is it true!?"

He was still unable to respond. His being had been possessed by the electric feeling of her touch. He truly loathed that she turned him into this lust-craved predator. It sickened him that he was dangerously close to fulfilling the darkest of his few desires.

__

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special 

His thoughts had turned animal and were now on the loose.

'Why deny yourself one of the few things that would make you forget – even for a brief moment- what a miserable existence you lead? This girl knows nothing of pain or agony. Let her know.'

Hermione was too far gone in her anguish to notice the cold and tortured look that had claimed Snape's face.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm going to tell everyone you're…" she started to cry through tears. However, she didn't get to finish as she was violently pulled from the doorway and thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Please forgive me," he muttered almost inaudibly has he stalked his weakened prey that was tending to a nasty bump on her head.

"What are you doing?" she cried out, fully knowing the answer. __

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here 

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He stood there – pants undone- as he drifted back into the memory.

Her screams were muffled by his hand. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes that unapologetically bore into him. His twisted logic allowed him to carry out his crime – as long as he stayed away from her eyes.

He wanted to find momentary solace in this girl. However, as he climbed off her and she ran out, he was only met by a deep sickness towards what he had just done. __

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs 

No doubt she had told the first person she came across. It would probably be a matter of minutes before a mob of angry professors and students came to seize him.

He had never cared what people thought about him….that is until now. He didn't mind being the 'greasy git' and any other insults would just slide off him. However, no matter how horrible his reputation, he would not be able to bear standing in front of a group of witches and wizards who knew what kind of monster he was. He had taken something that he had no right to take.

He was overtaken with rage. How could he have let himself go like that? How could he have done that? The only means he could find to express the sense of self-loathing that possessed him was to destroy the entirety of the room. Jars fell to the floor and crashed as he yelled out.

His anger slowly left him as his eyes focused on the mess he had created. Glass blanketed the ground and he could hear the yells of his soon to be captors. __

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special   
I wish I was special 

"The bastard is down here! The fucking bastard is down here!" Ron cried out. He wanted nothing more than the pleasure of killing Snape himself. The one person he loved was in the medical wing unable to do anything but cry in shame because of Snape. Ron needed justice. Lupin followed him with others along side him.

"Ron let me go in first," Lupin said, trying to control Ron. The last thing they needed was another murder.

Ron was held back by the others as Lupin entered the potions room. Ron fought and finally kicked his way free.

"Where is the fucking bastard? I'm going to kill him!" he cried out as he ran up to Lupin. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as his feet came into contact with a limp object on the ground.

It was the body of Severus Snape, in a pool of blood that had apparently flowed from his wrists. In his hand lay a rather large piece of glass.

Ron yelled out in rage as he realized Snape had finished the job that Ron so desperately wanted to carry out.

"That fucking coward!" he screamed has he motioned as though he were about to beat the body.

"No! No. It's over now, Ron. Hermione needs you right now," Lupin said calmly as he held Ron back. He had said the magic word, 'Hermione.' It was all Ron needed to hear to bring him back to reality.

Snape knew they would demand his blood and in the end that's what he gave them. __

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here


End file.
